Theramore Isle
|loc=Eastern Dustwallow Marsh |leader=Lady Jaina Proudmoore |government=Elected council |affiliation=Alliance | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = yes | status = Active |source=Lands of Mystery, pg 37-38 ''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg 18 }} Not only is Theramore Isle the Alliance's only stronghold in Kalimdor and the capital of the Dustwallow Marsh with a population of 9,500 people, it is also the official home of the newer, western Alliance presence in Kalimdor. Theramore is a rocky island east of Dustwallow; the city, which bears the same name as the island, is alternatively known as Theramore Keep.World of Warcraft: The Comic It was originally settled with the sole purpose of survival. This large island is the Alliance's stronghold upon Southern Kalimdor. It was built primarily as a military fortress, but has grown somewhat to serve as a trading port. Approach from the sea is extremely difficult due to the jagged rocks jutting out of Dustwallow Bay, leaving travelers to journey on foot through the marsh to one of the villages that run ferries out to the island. Fearful of pirates from Ratchet and elsewhere, the cannons of Theramore will fire without warning on any ship approaching the island unannounced. The importance of Theramore is emphasized by the fact that many class trainers reside here. A mage with sufficient skill can even use teleport and open portals into this city. Description Inside the thick walls of Theramore, the people have labored hard to recreate a piece of Lordaeron. Graceful towers rise high above clean, cobblestone streets lined with shops and homes. At the eastern part of the city lies the Foothold Citadel, a squat keep housing the chambers of the Alliance Assembly. People and culture Though the streets recall the quiet serenity of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the meetings of the Assembly reveal the considerable strain among the city's residents. After years of near-paternal guidance of the humans of Lordaeron, the high elves resent being forced to rely on the hospitality of the younger race since arriving on Kalimdor. As humans hold five of the seven seats on the Alliance Assembly, both the elves (with two seats) and the dwarves (with none) feel under-represented in the leadership of both Theramore and the Alliance in general. As the dwarves continue to accumulate more evidence of their Titan heritage that they want to present to their King in Khaz Modan, their protests that the Alliance does little to return across the sea grow louder and louder. Also, diplomatic relationship between the humans on Kalimdor and their brethren in the Eastern Kingdoms — especially the people of Stormwind, whose leadership wants to challenge Theramore on its new role as the Alliance's capital — have been getting worse in the past, with each side accusing the other of fatal mistakes during the last war. While the people of Theramore hold a grudge against their relatives for triggering the Horde's counterattack on the city, the humans on the other side of the ocean feel they have a right to get more support from Theramore. Despite these differences of opinion, King Varian Wrynn's return helped bolster relations between Stormwind and Theramore; additionally, the 7th Legion, which was created by Theramore and fought on Mount Hyjal under Jaina Proudmoore's command, gained great respect in the eyes of the people of the Eastern Kingdoms. They became the Alliance's primary force in the War against the Lich King. The Alliance places a high value on law and order in Theramore, and city guards make regular patrols to maintain the peace. When skirmishes break out between high elves and night elves or a dwarf gets too rowdy, the guards are quick to round up the offenders for a speedy trial at the Foothold Citadel and imprisonment in Ironclad Prison, the dungeons of which are along tunnels dug deep into the rock of the island. Sentences for fighting and disturbing the peace tend to be light (usually only a few days' incarceration), but sentences for more serious violations of the Alliance's code of law, such as high robbery or murder, can be much more severe. History Theramore Isle is the Home of Jaina Proudmoore and the remaining Alliance forces who followed Medivh's advice before the Burning Legion's invasion and evacuated to Kalimdor. Theramore soldiers can also be found guarding Northwatch Hold. Several Knights of the Silver Hand, who travelled to Kalimdor together with Jaina Proudmoore, also have a small paladin lodge in the city. It appears that despite Jaina's efforts, some people in Theramore continue to desire ill upon the orcs. They have attacked Balandar Brightstar's ships and stolen his cargo and his first mate. Lieutenant Caldwell also displays a hatred for Horde and executed Paval Reethe for alleged involvement with the Horde. But despite these feelings, the people of Theramore regardless of race are deeply loyal to Jaina Proudmoore especially those who fought under her in the Third War and would not act on their opinions. As seen in the novel, Cycle of Hatred a single comment of speaking ill about the lady would have led to a fight. In Cataclysm With the Southern Barrens being divided and being fought over, the Alliance has had a highway constructed that connects Theramore to Dustwallow Marsh, allowing the Alliance to more quickly move supplies and troops from Theramore to Alliance military bases in the Southern Barrens. However, Theramore will remain completely unchanged, despite its supposed advancements. Since Thrall has left the Horde as Warchief, and left the war-monger Warchief Garrosh Hellscream in charge, Theramore has rejoined the fight against the Orcs. They have destroyed Camp Taurajo in the Southern Barrens, and are finally fortifying Northwatch Hold as a vital stronghold in the Barrens against the Horde. File:Dustwallow 070910 013601 - Theramore -Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore from the air, looking west File:Dustwallow 071010 014313 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore from the air, looking north File:Dustwallow 070910 013622 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|North entrance File:Dustwallow 070910 013633 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|New exit and road to the Barrens File:Dustwallow 070910 013645 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Initial stretch of the Barrens-bound road File:Dustwallow 071010 014350 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore docks File:Dustwallow 071010 014344 - Theramore - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Theramore docks Banner of Theramore The anchor device on Theramore's banner perhaps has a double meaning: most obviously that Theramore is a port city; and that Theramore is a kind of anchor for the Alliance in Kalimdor and will not waver. The banner also displays a solar disk with rays and three stars appear below the anchor. The meaning for those are not certain. Some banners also display the "L"-like symbol of the Alliance of Lordaeron, clearly indicating the city's roots. Jaina Proudmoore - the ruler of Theramore - is the daughter of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, former leader of the merchant nation of Kul Tiras. The similarity between Theramore's banner and the flag of Kul Tiras stems from this relationship. The tabard that Theramore guards wear bear the anchor device only. It appears only on the front, and instead of using blue, on the tabard it is gold. Image:Theramore Tabard.jpg|Theramore Image:Theramore banner.jpg|The flag of Theramore Image:Theramore Sentry male elf.jpg|Theramore uniform Image:Kul-tiras-flag.jpg|The flag of Kul Tiras Notable characters * Jaina Proudmoore * Aegwynn * Lorena * Archmage Tervosh Military Units *Theramore Guard *Theramore Elite Guard Notable amenities * Mage trainer * Paladin trainer * Warrior trainer * Herbalism trainer * Expert alchemy trainer * Master tailoring trainer * Artisan first aid trainer Travel connections .]] Flight Paths : Mudsprocket, Dustwallow Marsh : Gadgetzan, Tanaris : Ratchet, Northern Barrens : Northwatch Hold, Southern Barrens : Lor'danel, Darkshore : Astranaar, Ashenvale : Nijel's Point, Desolace : Shadebough, Feralas Boat : Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Warcraft III Loading Screens Image:WC3x-O02-03.jpg|Loading screen in Act Two of the Bonus Campaign. Image:WC3x-O03-02.jpg|Loading screen in Act Three of the Bonus Campaign. Reference list fr:Île de Theramore Category:Islands Category:Alliance towns Category:Human nations